Empress Bulblax
The Empress Bulblax (クイーンチャッピー) is a boss in Pikmin 2. It is possible to surmise that this creature can mate with the Emperor Bulblax. The Empress Bulblax most closely resembles a regular Red Bulborb that has swollen beyond regular proportions. In the Piklopedia, this creature sleeps and cannot be woken up. It is pink with white spots. The Empress Bulblax makes few appearances in the game: it is located on the last sublevel (5) of Hole of Beasts, last sublevel 8 of Frontier Cavern, sublevel 11 of Hole of Heroes, and sublevel 4 of Emperor's Realm in Challenge Mode. Strategy To defeat this enemy, throw (preferably Purple) Pikmin onto her face and call them back before she throws them off. After shaking Pikmin off, the boss rolls from side to side across the chamber in an attempt to crush her aggressors, smashing into walls, and making rocks fall from the ceiling in a few encounters in the game. Although risky, the Bulblax can be petrified if the spray is released on the middle of her elongated torso. The Empress Bulblax is one of the few bosses that can vary depending on where the player encounters her: for the Hole of Beasts fight, it is easier to throw the Pikmin on the Empress Bulblax's side to the left and retreat to the alcove in the wall between attacks. Here, it is also effective to swarm the body from the left at the start of the battle, before the boss awakes. Doing this will deal heavy damage if many Pikmin manage to latch onto the Empress. This is not as effective in the later two battles, as the Pikmin have less time to attack the enemy before she shakes the Pikmin off, and they have the Empress continuously giving birth to Bulborb Larvae. These are easily defeated by their own mother's rolling; alternatively, in the Frontier Cavern, they can be lured away from the Empress with one captain while the other fights the boss, resulting in a fight that is about as easy as in the Hole of Beasts. For the Hole of Heroes fight, the player start off behind the Empress, and she can make boulders fall after hitting the walls; these are most easily avoided by moving behind the exit hole, itself behind a gate. All rules apply here as the same as the Frontier Cavern fight, but trapping the larvae is near impossible, and requires a decoy captain who is in good condition. When defeated, four of the Empress Bulblax's front body segments explode, leaving only the segment attached to the head, which can be returned to the Research Pod and cashed in for 15 pokos. During the fights with the Bulborb Larvae, it is suggested that a captain should distract the larvae, preferably at full health and with the Metal Suit Z obtained, as the larvae can deal a lot of damage otherwise. Gallery Image:Empress Bulblax beta.jpg|The Empress Bulblax being awakened. 112.jpg|The Empress being attacked by Purple Pikmin in the Hole of Beasts. Bulborb larvae army and empress bulbaxes thing..png|Empress bulbax in the frontier cavern with a ton of bulborb larvae. Empress Bulblax.png|A high quality screenshot of the Empress Bulblax. Empress Bulblax Spoils.png|The spoils of the Empress Bulblax. Bulborb Larva Army.png|The Emperess Bulblax with her army of Bulborb Larvae. Pikmin 2 Empress Bulblax.png Trivia *The Empress Bulblax makes a cameo appearance in the game WarioWare: Smooth Moves, where the player must tilt the Wii-Remote to squish the Pikmin. *The Empress Bulblax is one of the only enemies in the Piklopedia whose attacks cannot be activated. The others are the Titan Dweevil and the Segmented Crawbster. *The Empress Bulblax is the only member of the Grub-dog family that does not kill Pikmin by eating them. *The Empress Bulblax gives live birth to its larval-form offspring. This is not only unique to the Pikmin ''franchise, but also to Earth lifeforms. *The Empress Bulblax's scientific name, Oculus matriarcha, translates into 'Eye Matriarch'. ''Oculus translates into eye, and matriarcha is similar to matriarch, referring to its title of "Empress". *In some caverns, if you look where below where the Research Pod is, you'll see what appears to be skin shed by the Empress Bulblax. *In an earlier version of the Pikmin 2, the Empress Bulblax is called the "Queen Bulborb." Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Hole of Beasts Category:Hole of Heroes